Mom?
by ClumsyKnowItAll
Summary: Hermione Granger is tricked into living and probably marrying Lucius Malfoy. i know summary sucx but pls read! Rated M for further chapters ON HIATUS!
1. Recalling

The war has ended and the light side won.

At this moment Hermione Granger is trying to figure out all that happened during this past month.

26 DAYS AGO :

It was the usual Sunday dinner at the burrow. Everyone was there except Ron who had some work in Diagon Alley and the Grandfather clock showed that at the moment he was traveling. "Aunty Mia, Aunty Mia!" screamed Lilly, Harry and Ginny's 4yr old daughter, as she burst through the door. "Aunty Mia look what I got for you!" Exclaimed Lily as she jumped onto Hermione's lap. She was holding a red rose and shoved it under Hermione's noise and told her to smell it. "Woah Lily, it's the prettiest rose I've ever seen and smelled!" Lily smiled at Hermione's words. "Just like you" added Hermione which caused Lily to smile even wider if possible and then capture Hermione in a big bear hug. "Can't...Breath..." Chocked out Hermione when a 5 month pregnant Ginny also joined the hug. "Sorry Mione... It was just too good a opportunity to miss!" Hermione play fully glared at Ginny and then the two of them burst into laughter.

"What's going on here?" Said an awfully familiar voice that belonged to a certain blonde man with grey eyes as he walked in. "Draco!" Exclaimed Hermione. "Finally your here! Where were you? I thought you'd be late or- " Draco captured Hermione's lips in a passionate kiss as Hermione melted into his arms. Ginny cleared her throat after a minute or so. Draco pulled away and smirked as he saw Hermione blush. "Miss me two much Mia?" Hermione glared at him and playfully smacked his arms. "Oi! What was that for?" said Draco as he faked hurt. "Drama queen" mumbled Hermione "Hey! You may may not know it but you are strong Missy!" exclaimed Draco feigning hurt. "I'm so sorry love" Hermione's eyes twinkled with mischief as she said that. "Huh?!" Said Draco not expecting such a reaction from Hermione. "Want to me fix it?" Said Hermione innocently as she grabbed Draco's collar and pushed him against the wall and captured him into a rough, passionate and needy kiss which soon turned into a heavy make out session. The pair continued unaware of there surroundings and the cat calls and whistles they were receivingand the comments of "go get a room".

When Harry and Ginny noticed that the two lovebirds didn't pay any attention they decided to step in and pull the two apart. It was now Draco's turn too blush and Hermione's turn too smirk; it was a Malfoy smirk. "Hey you two just cause the kids are out doesn't mean you can start having a heavy make out session here" exclaimed Harry as Ginny agreed with him. "Not my fault if my boyfriend can't keep his hands to himself!" Stated Hermione innocently. She then smirked when she saw Draco play along with her (his cheeks still a bit pink from blushing) and caressing her cheeks with his soft long fingers. This caused Hermione to blush a little. The two got lost into each other's eyes not noticing when Harry and Ginny went to stand with the Weasely twins.

Every one smiled at the couple as they sat on a loveseat. "Aren't they cute together" stated Molly to no one in particular,"Yeah" agreed the others. "I haven't seen her so happy, even when she was dating Ron" said Fred, George nodded in agreement before saying "Yeah after Ron being big arse that he is and cheating on her she went into a sort of depression until one day while working like she was under the imperius or something, Malfoy finally taught Hermione to get over him and took her to lunch" . "The next thing is they're getting really close having and always having lunch together. After being so close too him she even gave herself a make over and everything !" Said Harry as everyone looked at the happy laughing couple who yet again seemed like they had no idea of their surroundings. "And then the next thing you know is that Draco asked her out she says yes and... BAM! Their together!" Stated Ginny happily. "I think Draco's the best thing that ever happened to Hermione. She looked so happy just when they were friends. When he asked her out she was like a cauldron overflowing with excitement! If you were around her the excitement and happiness was contiguous. After they were a official couple Draco discovered that Hermione was worse then she looked like. She was suffering from a lot of depression. He finally got her to open up and knew something non of us knew. The abuse she went through before she came to her 3 year at Hogwarts. That man just brain washed her into thinking she was worthless. After finding out everything about the wizard world she realized that even here she was nothing but "A worthless mudblood" . The pure bloods insulting her only brain washed her more to thinking she was filthy and worthless. When Ron walked out on her the first time during the horcux hunt it broke her a bit more. But once he cheated on her she broke completely and went she into even worse depression convinced she was good for nothing!" Said with anger rising in his voice.

"Yeah she even..attempted suicide!" Whisper yelled Harry. "Draco had to teach her to love, laugh and live again. But now she's turned into this lovely lady all because of him." Said smiling "I just hope Ron will take it well today when he learns that they've been dating for six months" stated George a bit nervously.

"About that..." Said Ginny while looking from the love seat where Draco and Hermione were sharing a passionate kiss to the door where a furious looking Ron stood.

End of chapter one

A/N :- Hi all my dear readers! This is my first fanfic ever! I'm sure it sucks! But please review and tell me what you want to read or how to improve my stories. I'm

sure I get distracted from the main point allot...but...eh!.. I will try and update as soon as I can. Already got three chapters planned for the story.

REVIEW PLS!

AND P.S I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY LINE. THE MAIN MASTER MIND IS J.K ROWLING. ALL HAIL ROWLING! (starts bowing in front of her picture)

LOVE YA :) (sends a virtual kiss and hug)


	2. A Distraction

-Previously-

"I just hope Ron will take it well today when he learns that they've been dating for six months" stated George a bit nervously.

"About that..." Said Ginny while looking from the love seat where Draco and Hermione were sharing a passionate kiss to the door where a furious looking Ron stood.

-Now-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" screamed an absolutely furious Ron. Unfortunately for Draco and Hermione they were once again lost in a heavy make out session unaware of their surroundings. The next thing you knew they said " Ginny-mph- call us when Ron -mgphg-arrives-mphg" while still kissing each other. "Mione-" before Ginny could say anything the couple apparated home. "What the bloody hell was that" Ron screamed while he pointed at the love seat the couple once shared. Fred and George had to hold Ron back by his arms. Ron didn't let anyone speak a thing, he just colour fully sweared. Ginny and Harry apparated after 5 minutes of trying to calm Ron down.

Once Harry and Ginny arrived at Draco and Hermione's apartment they headed straight for their bed room door.

You could hear Hermione giggling. Then you could hear them kissing and then you could hear Hermione moaning. Ginny opened her mouth to say something when there was finally silence but then they heard Draco moaning. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and them they started calling Draco and Hermione's names. But inside the room Hermione was shouting Draco's name while Draco was shouting "Mia", their voices were too loud compared to Harry and Ginny's.

-Inside the room-

"Draco do hear that- ooh-ahh- I love you some much!" whisper shouted Hermione.

"Me too love, me too. And no- bsjab-umph- I don't hear anything except you love" replied Draco.

"Umphpg"

"Ahh HGH!"

"Ahh!''

"Mia!"

"Dray!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! "HERMIONE!" BANG! BANG! BANG! "DRACO! OPEN UP THIS SECOND! WE'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOU BOTH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Hermione and Draco screamed at the same time

"OH SHUT IT YOU BOTH! IT'S JUST ME! GINNY AND HARRY!" Snapped Ginny.

"GET OUT THIS SECOND BEFORE I UNLOCK THIS DOOR WITH ALOHOMRA

I DON'T CARE HOW YOU ARE BUT OUT THIS SECOND! " they heard Ginny shout.

The couple jumped out of bed in a frantic search for clothes. When they couldn't find clothes they just grabbed the bed sheets and wrapped it around themselves. Hermione ran and opened the door the second they finished. Draco was trailing behind her cursing. "Finally" exclaimed Harry "What's with the sheets as clothes?" questioned Harry and Ginny at the same time. That question made both Draco and Hermione blush "Well... err..." stuttered Draco "Well our clothes are all around the house and our wands are in the kitchen" Hermione whispered. "Could you please... erm... Summon our wands maybe? " Draco said whilst rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly "Sure" said Harry.

"The weasel had to come now didn't he. Always at the wrong time" said Draco. Hermione chuckled at his words "Tell you what, once we come back I'll make it up to you" said Hermione with a hint of mischief in her eyes. She then whispered something in Draco's ears that caused his eyes to widen. "Really?" Draco asked excited. "Really" Hermione confirmed. "You are the best! I love you, you know that?" Draco exclaimed as kissed her. Hermione chuckled at his reaction and said "I know" and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Ahem! You know your wands are here! " said Harry slyly. Draco pulled away from the kiss and took both their wands and dressed Hermione in a white sundress with flowers around it. The part till her ribcage of the dress was fitting and showed of just the right amount of cleavage. The bottom reached 8 cm above Hermione's knees and was like a normal sundress (unlike the top). Her brown hair was open and falling to her waist in curls with her natural highlights. She wore a little makeup. Her shoes were white wedges and for accessories she wore a heart locket with the words "Dramione" which was her and Draco's names combined together, and if you said "Dramione" and stroked the heart it would open and show pictures of the happy couple, the locket was gifted to Hermione by Draco in their six-month anniversary. In her hands, she wore a bracelet which consisted of a red and a green snake entwined together. She had a similar ring but it was coloured gold and silver. It was a set Draco had given to her for their 5-month anniversary.

"Woah" said Ginny and Harry at the same time.

"You look gorgeous Mione" Harry said.

"I know" Hermione replied she stared at herself in the mirror Draco had transfigured.

"I dress you and you dress me" Draco said handing her the wand "Go ahead now"

Hermione took her wand and dressed Draco in a dark green t-shirt that clung to him and showed of his abs and muscles. For the bottom, she dressed him in dark blue denim jeans with a brown pair of Hush Puppies for his shoes. She left his hair the way it was nice and messy. It suited him and gave him a bad boy look. "Woah" only Ginny gasped this time. Hermione kicked Ginny slightly in the legs playfully. "Hey" Ginny exclaimed and put her hands up in defence. "Hey yourself! Drool over Harry not Dray!" Said Hermione struggling to keep a straight face. Then she and Ginny burst into laughter.

"But really you both are so good at fashion! Draco did Mione's hair, dress, shoes, make-up and accessories like a professional! Same for Mione! You did Draco's hair, shoes and dress like a pro!" Exclaimed Harry.

"Why thank you!" Said the couple at the same time.

Ginny and Harry then explained what happened with Ron. The couple shared a look, held onto each other's hands and said "Time to reveal ourselves to the world" and with that all four of them apparated to the Burrow

End of chapter two

Keosha💖😘


End file.
